Devil's Angel
by cedrica
Summary: Jake is ambushed by a certain female, but the events soon change their course...BDSM,Bond,BP,D/s,Dom,HJ,Humil,M/s,Oral,S&M,Spank,Tort,Violence Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar or any other Avatar related right, this is only a fiction, and I don't make money
1. Chapter 1

He was fishing for a half an hour. He was so immersed in the hunt, he didn`t hear the young female approaching him. She had already prepared the bola and was hiding behind the bushes. A small naughty smile was playing on her lips while she examined the male`s body. His muscular shape was illuminated by the tender bioluminescent light radiating from the flora around him. He lifted the arm holding the spear one more time and with one accurate movement threw it into the water. He was almost done with the hunting; she could see the amount of prey.

It was almost time.

He was walking past her without noticing her presence and just when he was about to jump on a root and climb the hill she threw the bola. The strap wrapped itself around the man`s feet and cut his jump. He fell down with a heavy sigh escaping his lips along with a few not so decent words the meaning of which she already knew all too well. He began looking around, trying to figure who the intruder was. She saw his ears moving, searching for a noise. While she was preparing the second bola to tie up his hands, he sat up and tried to free himself. But before he was able to do anything, the other bola tied his hands together. His eyes grew wide, and he hissed realizing he was completely helpless.

She smirked and stepped from behind the bush she was hiding in. The view was priceless…the young, strong male was lying on the ground unable to move, struggling against the straps. He saw her and hissed at her, baring his teeth and lowering his ears backwards. It was a thread display, but all she could do was laugh.

"Jake, Jake, Jake…you are frightening me? What can you do now, when you depend completely on my mercy?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I knew you were a skxawng, but I didn`t think you were such a stupid one. "

"Tell me what do you want?" He hissed once again.

"Hmm… I think you know" she said with a small kinky smile.

Darn he knew. He was trying to avoid her for the last couple of months. She would approach him during meals and try to seduce him, often touching him with the tip of her tail, or whispering naughty things in his ear. But he thought all that was just a game…until now. This didn`t look like game to him, not anymore. The female was coming closer, and he noticed she was holding something…ropes? What the hell was she going to do?

"Well, well… ma Olo`eyktan…just look at you, lying here, unable to do anything to free yourself. And believe me, I`m stronger than I look, so you don`t have much of a chance" she said while she dragged him grabbing him by his queue to a nearby tree.

He was trying desperately to free himself from the bolas, but without success. Those were used to tame the ikrans, what was he thinking. She bent down, took his hands and tied him roughly with the ropes and to the tree. She removed the bola from his feet and spreading them tied them to the roots. Finally, she stood up in front of him holding a piece of cloth, looked into his eyes and smiled.

"My dear, you are going to be mine… And I can do to you whatever I wish." She said while blindfolding his eyes.

He was furious. He roared and bit her arm while she was tying the cloth behind his head. She would definitely pay for this humiliation.

She slapped him with her tail but didn`t say anything. Just drew her face even closer to his, he could sense her breath on his cheek. She pressed her lips on his and then he felt her tender touch. She was moving her fingers all over his body, feeling his every curve, the shape of his muscles, the smoothness of his skin. She cupped the sides of his ass and gently dug into his skin with her nails. He trembled when he felt the slight pain. She then moved her fingers to his back, slightly enforcing the strength. She was ripping his skin off, drawing small trails of blood while she was placing wet kisses on his neck, biting his ear and then slowly proceeding to his chest. She bit on his nipples and sent shivers down his spine. He was still insanely angry, but in the same time he could feel his arousal growing. She knelt in front of him, caressing his thighs. And then, suddenly she ripped off his loincloth. He couldn`t hide his arousal. She smiled to herself. He was so easy to turn on. She had seen it already. Just some insignificant dirty words would cause his arousal. And he thought she didn`t notice. Silly of him to underestimate her. She touched his member and it trembled on its own. It was something she was doing for the first time, but she had learnt a lot from the other women and from the skypeople toktors. She kissed the head of his member and heard him moan. She placed another kiss and licked the groin with her tongue. Then slowly she took it all in. Jake felt the warmth and the moisture of her mouth, her lips pressing at the base of the member, her teeth slightly scratching him. She began moving back and forth sucking, his groin becoming harder with every touch of her tongue. She then moved to his balls, cupped them with her hands before she licked them and bit them just with the tip of her fangs.

"Darn, woman." He roared. His moans were getting louder and she could swear he was even purring.

She rose herself from the ground and kissed him hard. He could feel the bitter sweet taste of his own precum on her tongue. Strangely enough this was turning him on even more. She pulled back and took his torn loin cloth.

"Now, Toruk Makto, we`ll have a little more painful fun. So I think it would be appropriate to shut you up." She tried to put the loincloth in his mouth, but he clenched his teeth. "You wanna play hard, huh?" she said and bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

"What the hell…" but he didn`t finished as she put the cloth in and tied it around his head. He tried to speak, but he couldn`t. Blind and speechless, tied and aroused he was an easy prey to her desires. He heard her stepping behind him.

The next thing he heard was the whip splashing the air before it cut into his skin. The pain was unbearable. The whip was made of a razor palm leaf and the spines were still there. His back was aching he was struggling against the ropes even more, but nothing proved useful. The young woman was whipping him with such fierce he thought she wanted to kill him or skin him alive. He was roaring, even screaming, his body was arching trying to escape the whip. And then she stopped. As suddenly as she began.

"Do you like it?" she asked in the sweetest voice.

"Nnnnrrrr"

"No? Hmm…but you are still aroused" she said while grabbing his member in her palm, stroking it roughly. "I think you like it the hard way, don`t you? I want to see what your eyes have to tell me" she removed the blindfold.

His eyes were wet but she could see the demonic look. Exactly what she wanted. Sweat was falling down his forehead. She drew her tongue out and lazily licked it. Then she removed the loincloth covering his mouth and kissed him one more time, in the meanwhile holding his hands with hers. He finally gave into the kiss, their tongues were dancing together in a wild beat. She pulled back a little, surprised by this and looked at him.

"That`s what you wanted, right? To give into you. To be yours. But in order to do it, you have to make tsaheylu with me"

Oh, so he was not as stupid as she thought.

"Making tsaheylu with you will weaken me and you`ll have advantage."

"Oh, but I think I already have, my dear" He said with a smirk.

She was puzzled until she realized she has been holding the razor palm whip in her hands. And Jake used the kiss to distract her, so he could free himself cutting the ropes with the spines. His arms were free now, he grabbed her and pressed her against his body, holding her tight so she wouldn`t escape while he was removing the ropes from his feet also.

"You may be stronger than me when I`m tied up, but now you are as weak as a child." He said as he was dragging her to a more comfortable place. She could feel his arousal hard against her thigh. He found a lawn nearby and threw her on the ground. She fell and immediately tried to rise and run, but he reached for her just in a second, grabbed her foot and turned her to face him. She was struggling while he held her arms and pressed his weight on top of her.

"Now honey, starts the real fun. I think you need a little torture to learn your place. And believe me, the whipping you gave me was nothing compared to what I`ll do to you"

His eyes were full of rage; he had turned into a savage beast. Nothing could stop him now. He was leaning over her, looking at her, but not seeing her. He lowered his head and ravished her mouth. Blood began to fall freely. She was screaming inside her throat, her whole creature desperately wanted to escape. He backed up and faced her. He was holding some of the ropes in his hand, but tossed them away.

"I don`t need these" he hissed "I prefer to devour my prey alive. And the more you fight it, the more painful it will be"

He then leaned down one more time, now biting her nipple hard enough to draw blood. She screamed and felt his lips curve into a smile while he was sucking the blood away. He let her hands free, his fingers began to explore roughly her body. He was not gentle. He was scratching her, tickling her, examining every little part of her. She saw a chance of escaping and dug her nails into the wounds the whip has left on his back. He roared from the hot burning pain he felt but didn`t stop his torture. He slapped her hard on the face with his palm and she cried from the pain.

"You`ll pay for this!" he said with a devilish smile.

He then pressed one leg between her thighs spreading her legs, forcing her to open for him, rubbing his groin against her clit, sending shivers down her spine. Despite the pain she was feeling from his bites and scratches, she moaned softly. He looked at her, his eyes full of lust and slid one finger in her. She screamed from the sweet pain she felt and her whole body tensed. He began stroking the finger inside of her, pulling it out and then slipping another one. He tickled and scratched her depths causing her to let out more gasps. It was painful and he wasn`t gentle but her desire grew wilder. She was already wet when he pulled his fingers out and placed them in front of his nose, sensing her bitter sweet scent. She could see the blood mixed with her juices on his fingers. Jake opened slightly his mouth, drew his tongue out and slowly licked them, never breaking the eye contact.

Her breath stopped in her throat.

"You taste so good, I want to try more of you" he said and lowered his head in between her legs. She was still trying to free herself, but then he slowly, gently licked his way pushing his tongue inside her, curving it, pulling it out and pressing it against her clit. Sucking her, breathing her, wanting her. She gave into the passion, unable to restrain herself. He continued with this sweet torment until he felt her hand reaching to touch his throbbing member, making it even harder. He let out a small groan full of desire and glanced at her. He was still angry at her.

"You`ll get what you want, little devil! You have my promise!" with this he grabbed his arousal and slid it into her with all the force he had. She screamed hard, the pain causing her to almost faint. He didn`t even wait her to accommodate with him and began to push harder and harder with every thrust. Her nails reached the wounded skin once again, but this time he felt only pleasure, dark wild pleasure growing inside of him.

"More" she pleaded. "Faster" she demanded.

She grabbed his hips pressing him even further and deeper. Every stroke felt like a thousand spines inside of her, but she couldn`t think of this. All she was able to do was caress his body, feel his masculine form against her tender one. He felt her walls tighten around him, she was so near the climax he couldn`t hold himself back any longer. With one last powerful stroke he came inside her. The hot cum forced her to the orgasm and she came moaning his name as the shockwaves ran through her entire body and her teeth ground into his shoulder.

They both collapsed on the ground. She caught her breath and turned to face him.

"That was exactly what I wanted, Jake."


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanted me to rape you?"

She smiled but didn`t answer. She just stood up and headed to the hometree. Jake was left alone, naked and exhausted. His wounds were still bleeding.

He stood up, trying to find his loincloth, or at least what was left of it. That damn girl had forced him into becoming a monster. And what he did to her was surely not enough to make her learn her place. How could she ever think of whipping the Olo`eyktan!

He ran to the place where his ikran was waiting and headed back to the village. Some of his men greeted him when he arrived, but he didn`t paid attention to them, he was rushing to a secluded place to which only the olo`eyktan had access. He stepped in some kind of a hollow. In one corner there was a backpack full of human and avatar gadgets. He found in it what he was looking for, smiled to himself and went to see the tsahik. Those wounds on his back needed some healing.

"What happened to you, Jakesully" the tsahik asked him.

"I fell on a razor palm"

"Those teeth marks on your shoulder are not from the razor palm though" she said. Jake didn`t answered. "You better be careful. Some games may be dangerous."

"Just heal the wounds; I need to get some sleep. I`ll be hunting alone tomorrow and I need to get up early"

In the morning he woke up and without even eating flew away with his ikran. He was searching for something. When he found his prey, he smiled to himself and landed the creature.

She was gathering some seeds, he knew she would be alone today. He approached her quietly, not wanting her to notice his presence. She was kneeling on the ground, collecting the food, totally ignoring the surroundings. He got closer to her, inches away and with one long jump he got on top of her, pushing her to the ground. She screamed and hissed but he was stronger. He pulled the handcuffs he has prepared the evening before and tied her hands behind her back. Then turned her to face him and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"How does it feel to be the prey, honey? Not as good as you thought, right?"

She hissed at him, and hit him between the legs with her knee. He growled from the pain, tears filled his eyes but all he did was hold her shoulders even tighter.

"Oh, you devil. And I was going to be gentle with you. Remember you asked for it when the pain fills your brain."

With this he leaned down and bit her hard on the neck. His fangs dug into the tender skin, she screamed and tried to free herself, but in vain. He laughed and bit her again, and again, until she lost track of the marks she would have after that. He was sucking her blood and licking her skin, his saliva made the wounds burn. She started crying and begging him to stop. He looked at her, his lips covered with her blood. He drew his tongue and licked them clean.

"You want me to stop? Did you stop yesterday when you were whipping me to death? Oh, no, I won`t stop, not before I get what I want..."

He leaned, licked gently her ear and whispered "...and what I want is to hear you scream my name in a mix of pain and pleasure"

Shivers ran down her spine, his voice was so hoarse, so full of lust. Her body tensed, she realized there was no escape from him. He was nibbling her ear now. Then he started to lick her nipples. They became hard, almost hurting her. He bit the one he has wounded last night, not enough to draw blood though. He then blew some cold air over her wet nipples causing them to become even harder. She let out a small moan. He smiled and repeated the action. Her moans grew louder.

"You like it, don`t you…and that is only the beginning."

His hands were on her legs, moving slowly up her thighs, his nails scratching her slightly. In the meanwhile he kissed his way down, now licking her flat stomach. She couldn`t take it anymore, her body became hot, she was getting aroused. She growled and moaned again.

"I`ll stop doing it if you like it that much. This will be the ultimate torture."

His hands reached to touch her most sensitive spot through the loincloth and her back arched from the feeling. He rubbed her clit with his finger arousing her even more. Then with one fast movement he tore the loincloth leaving her completely naked. He stood up examining her body with his lustful eyes while removing slowly his own clothing. Her whole body trembled when she saw his groin and remembered the hotness that she felt last night when he was inside her. He lay on top of her, his hands on both sides of her head, supporting his body, looked into her eyes before kissing her hard on the mouth, his tongue searching for hers. She gave into the kiss, as it became deeper. And then she felt his member entering her. She opened her eyes wide, and bit his lower lip. He pulled back and slapped her.

"This is not the way a prey is behaving." He growled.

"You are hurting me" Her thighs were sore from their last encounter, her depths were wounded by his fingers and the pain now was unbearable.

"And I`ll hurt you even more" he said and pushed himself even deeper into her, making her cry out of pain.

His thrusts were ferocious; her hands were hurting her pressed on the ground by his weight. He continued to push himself into her. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. She crossed her feet around his back and he walked her to a nearby tree, still inside her. Then he removed the handcuffs.

As soon as she felt her arms were free, she slid her fingers in his hair, pulling it hard. This only made him angrier and he thrust into her with more power. She moaned loudly whispering his name. Pain and pleasure were mixing together into a feeling she had never experienced before. She was so near the climax. He must`ve sensed that because he stopped and pulled back. She looked in his eyes disappointed.

"If you want me to finish it, you have to beg properly" He said with a smirk.

She glanced at him and slowly lowered herself to the ground. She kneeled in front of him and took his member in her hands stroking him gently. Then, even more slowly she took it in her mouth, caressing its head with the tip of her tongue.

He growled and rested his hands on the tree for support. She continued to stroke him with one hand while sucking on him and with her other hand she reached to touch herself. She was so aroused she couldn`t bear not feeling him inside her. He noticed her movement and looked at her with eyes full of hunger. Her tongue was continuing to play with his member, he couldn`t resist much longer.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up. Then with all the force he was able to apply, he thrust into her and in the meanwhile he rubbed her clit. As soon as she felt him she came screaming his name and dragged him closer to her, digging her nails in his back. He hissed and growled, buried his head in her hair, taking her scent in and with a few more thrusts he released himself in her. He was still trying to catch his breath when she pulled back, slid down and licked the few remaining drops of his cum along with her juices, swallowed it, placed a tender kiss on the head of his member and stood up. She got closer to Jake and kissed him passionately. Then backed up and told him:

"I`ll see you in the village Olo`eyktan. I have work to do now" With this she left him still trying to regain his strength.

"This damn woman will be the death of me!"


	3. Chapter 3

He returned to the village late at night. He was exhausted. The hunt was long and the day didn`t start as easy as he thought. He had to invent something that would make her stop teasing him. Some of the na`vi were starting to stare strangely at him. The scars left by the encounters with her were visible, even after the healing.

He touched his back. The marks from her nails and from the razor palm spines were there, he was sure they were bright red. He was extremely angry and yet, the memory aroused him even now. Her nails digging into his skin and the warm feeling to be inside her were playing tricks on his mind. He shouldn`t have fell in her trap but now there was no turning back.

He was immersed in his thoughts when he heard a small noise behind him. He tried to turn as fast as he could, but it was too late. A sharp pain at the back of his head sent him to the ground. He turned, his eyes blurry but before he could see who was the attacker, he lost consciousness.

Jake woke up slowly, the memory of the hit coming to his mind. He tried to open his eyes, but all he could see was darkness. Someone has blindfolded him. He felt that his hands were spread and tied up. He was sitting on his knees. The pain in his head was unbearable and it was hard for him to think. He tried to hear some noise, even the tiniest one, but there was nothing.

"Who are you? Where are you?" he yelled, but no one answered him.

He forced himself up, but then realized his legs were also tied up. And then he felt a tender touch on his back. It was a tail…maybe. He wasn`t sure.

"It`s you" he growled. But nothing came in response.

Instead fingers trailed lines through his back, slowly moving up and down. Someone grabbed gently his queue playing with the neural fibers at the end. Shivers ran through his whole body. This was something new. The tendrils were so sensitive, so delicate. The touch was gentle, but was enough to make him go mad. The fingers stopped teasing him and moved to his hair. He sensed someone moving in front of him and then a small kiss on his lips, so tender, so pure, he couldn`t believe it. Tiny hands caressed his cheeks, moving down his chest, playing with his nipples. Jake moaned slightly. He was getting aroused despite the poor state he was in. And then he felt something else. Another pair of hands caressed his ass.

"Wha… Who the hell are you? Where am I?" there was only silence although he could swear he heard a small laugh. The hands ran through his whole body, touching every single part of it, caressing his aroused member. He noticed he wasn`t naked..still. Lips kissed his shoulder while other kissed his neck. Nibbled his ear, bit his nipples. Tongues licked their way to his loins, the warm moisture sending waves of excitement.

He felt the cloth covering his groin slowly sliding down. And then, one hand rubbed his arousal while another one cupped his balls, caressing them softly. He moaned loudly. This was more than he could bear. Slowly, two pairs of lips kissed his member. He felt the touch of tongue on its head, while he was still feeling the kisses of the other running down its length. They continued to tease him for a while and then suddenly stopped. Everything became quiet again. Jake was wondering what they were up to next, when he felt the pain burning his chest. This was not a whip. Not even a spine. It was a knife. He snarled.

"DAMN YOU! STOP IT!" this time he could clearly hear the laugh.

The knife was making small cuts in his skin. He was struggling to free himself; he was in a state he could kill. The agony was making him furious. Then suddenly he felt lips covering his groin, stroking it, fangs biting its head not so gently. The pain became one with the pleasure, he was moaning and hissing, the desire growing inside of him. The cutting stopped. The lips pulled away only to be replaced by a slender female body pressing on his own. Arms surrounded his neck and she kissed him with passion. He was restraining himself. He was decided not to show how much he enjoyed it. She nibbled him on the lip and sucked on it softly. He didn`t have any idea which one of the two she was, but she surely knew what she was doing. Her lips slowly moved to his bare neck, tracing his arms, licking the muscles. He felt the other one sucking his fingers. Every single one, slowly, passionately, like they were popsicles. Both of them caressed his body with their tails, tickling him slightly.

The one on top of him moved to his chest licking the blood away, burning the wounds. The air was cold and he trembled when the wounds got wet. She caressed his body sliding her hand to cup his groin. She stoked it a few times and then slowly pushed it inside of her. He growled. The feeling was overwhelming. His mind blanked out. He could only think of how well he felt inside of her, how hot she was, how aroused. He was feeling her hard nipples softly touching his skin, sometimes brushing the wounds from the knife. Her fingers were in his hair, pulling it gently, while she was kissing and licking his nose. He wondered where the other one had gone.

But the thought soon escaped his mind as he felt her hands massaging his back and ass, cupping his balls from behind. She touched a sensitive spot there and he jumped by the waves this sent to his body. In the meanwhile the first one was riding him like she was trying to tame a wild beast. At first slowly, tightening her walls around his member, then she increased the rhythm moaning slightly, leaning on his shoulders for support, then again slowly, pushing his whole length inside her. He felt his hips moving on their own, the instinct was so strong. Even if he didn`t want to surrender to the pleasure, he couldn`t resist it and growled deeply.

This was too much, the warm feeling of the one and the touch of the other. He was struggling against the ropes binding his arms; he wanted desperately to touch them, to feel their bodies with his hands. The fact that he was unable to do it was killing him softly. He was close to the peak when his lips found her chin and nibbled her slightly. She moaned and he proceeded to kiss her neck, biting it softly. He could feel how wet she was inside. She rested her forehead on his breathing heavily while still moving her hips. The tension between them was growing and soon they both came, almost simultaneously moaning incomprehensible words to each other. The female pulled herself back while the other one licked his spent member clean.

He felt the blindfold being removed and the bioluminescent light blurred his eyes. He blinked several times before noticing the shape of the young female standing in front of him.

"You behaved well. You may get another price soon" she said with a smirk.

"Will you untie me?" he snarled.

"Only if you ask properly."

He bared his teeth.

"Never" he hissed ferociously.

"Oh, Jake, always the stubborn one. You`ll never learn, will you? Now I might just let you here, tied up, all covered in blood and naked and have fun watching the expressions of your people when they see you."

"Don`t you dare do this, or I`ll kill you with my bare hands"

She got pissed off. She leaned closer to him, her lips almost touching his and whispered:

"You are not in the state of freighting me. If you haven`t noticed already"

He bit her hard on the lip. She backed up quickly cleaning the blood with her fingers, lowering her ears as a sign of defense.

"Look, I can`t do much now. I`m spent and my arms and legs are hurting me like hell. I can do you no harm. So why don`t you untie me?"

She let out a sigh, drew her knife out and cut the ropes. Jake noticed it had blood stains. His blood. At the sight he growled angrily and gathered all the strength he had. Before she could walk away from him, his hand grabbed hers fiercely and he pushed her to the ground jumping on top of her. He lowered his head and hissed. She looked at him scared.

"Who was the other one?"

She didn`t answer.

"I`ll get to you little demon, and I`ll show you where you belong. Right. Underneath. Me. And when this happens, you`ll beg me to stop and you`ll curse the day you decided to play games on me. I`ll tame you as I tamed the toruk."

He then bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark, right among the others he had left the other day, licked it and standing up he walked away.

She turned to glance at him and whispered to herself.

"I`m not the one who needs to be tamed, Jake."


	4. Chapter 4

Jake was walking around the hometree not knowing what to do. The Uniltaron has just passed; the hunters were sitting near the fire, waiting for the dances to start. But his thoughts flew away, back to their last encounter. He instinctively touched the scars on his chest. They have almost faded away, but he could still sense the burning feeling of the cold knife digging into his skin. His eyes wandered through the crowd, searching for her. He haven`t seen her much lately, purposely ignoring her. He was fighting the mixed feeling he had towards her.

He found her, sitting next to one of the young males, smiling and laughing, even touching his hair to put a braid behind his ear. A new feeling pierced his heart. He couldn`t bear the sight of her flirting with another man. Not after what they have shared. Not after what she had turned him into. He was a shadow of himself. The days passed and he was doing nothing but thinking of a way to get to her, to make her understand what she had done. And now she was sitting there just playing around like nothing happened.

Jake moved his glance to the other part of the crowd, trying to find out who the other girl was. Then, suddenly, he felt her gaze on him. Jake turned around. Their eyes locked in a long, almost painful look. She smiled playfully and he knew this was meant for him. He tried to look away, but he couldn`t tear his eyes off of her.  
The spell was broken when they heard the drum announcing the beginning of the dances.

She jumped happily and took the hand of the young na`vi dragging him to the center. Then put her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his and started dancing seductively. Jake couldn`t stand the sight. It was making him insanely mad. The anger was unbearable and he decided it would be better if he take a walk outside of the tree to cool himself off. He went to the direhorse stable, jumped on one of the creatures and made the bond.

"Straight" he hissed and headed to the plains. He was riding for about half an hour when rain started falling.

It was time to go back. The direhorse was thirsty though, so he headed it to a nearby stream. And then he heard the voices. Female voices.

"The Uniltaron went well, I must say" He could recognize this voice everywhere. It was her. But who was the other one.

He got off the direhorse and hid himself behind a tree.

"Our Olo'eyktan was watching you tonight while you were dancing. He seemed angry, I can tell you."

"I don't care. I was just having fun"

"But not as much as we did that night, right?"

They laughed.

"So, that is the other one" Jake thought. And they were making fun of him. He was pissed off.

"Come on, the storm is coming, we have to go back"

" I love the rain, I`ll stay for awhile"

He could hear them arguing, then he heard the footsteps and soon he saw a naked young na`vi woman running towards the Hometree. He barely recognized her, though. He had more important things to think of. She was alone. Bathing herself into the stream. That was his chance. The storm began and he was all wet, but he didn`t care. The only thing he was able to think of was her. Jake lay on the ground and approached the stream slowly, silently, like a cat that was hunting a mouse.

She was there, enjoying the water under the rain. Her hair was unbraided with just a few flowers as a decoration. He stopped. She was about to get out of the water. He looked around, trying to find where she has left her loincloth, but didn`t see it. So she had come here naked? He waited for her, lying on the ground, his whole body was covered in mud. Finally, she walked out of the water and towards the village. He prepared himself and when she passed past him, he stretched out his hand and caught her foot. She fell on the ground with a small scream escaping her lips. She hit hard trying to free herself before realizing who was holding her. With one little jump he was on top of her, forcing her still. He put her arms underneath his legs so his hands were free now and leaned on her.

"Want to play a little game, honey?"

She said nothing. Only narrowed her eyes.

"You had your time during the dances, playing tricks on that fool." He hissed "Were you enjoying yourself? Or maybe you missed to tell him how fond of knives and spines are you?"

He leaned even closer to her, fighting the urge to kiss her full lips.

"Does he know about our private encounters?"

His hot breath was caressing her face, drops of rain were falling from his hair, the lightnings illuminated his face in a mash of red and yellow, she could see the fires in his eyes, although dark with desire. His already aroused member was pressing against her abdomen. He drew out his tongue and licked her lips. She parted them instinctively and sucked on it before he closed the distance between them transforming the teasing into a passionate kiss. She closed her eyes, the desire growing stronger.

She felt his hands caressing her breasts; he was pressing her nipples between his fingers. She moaned and he smiled while still crushing his lips on hers. His wet hair was tickling her face, sending shivers down her spine. She could feel the mud that covered his body. She wanted to touch him so desperately, she struggled against him. He broke the kiss.

"Oh, no, you are not going to win this time. This is my night. I`ll make you forget all other men."

He lowered his head again, licking his way down her bare neck. He nibbled slightly her ear and she let out a small cry of excitement. Then he moved on her jaw, pressing light kisses, almost caressing her with his lips. He felt her hands touching his legs. He wasn`t sure if she was trying to free herself or if she was giving into this game. She moaned again and this time struggled harder, her body involuntary stroking his groin. He groaned. Now his lips were on her shoulders, sucking the rain out of her skin.

He bit her upper arm, his fangs leaving purple marks there. Then he caught her hands so he could move down without freeing her. He continued placing kisses and making bite marks all over her body, slowly, painfully making his way down her loins. She let out a gasp when he pressed a kiss so near her thighs. Her legs opened for him, she almost didn`t notice doing it. He smiled.

"You`re enjoying it." He said and bit softly her clit. She shivered from the sensation. There was pain, but the pleasure was so much stronger.

He let her hand free so he could slip a finger in her depths making her moan even more. He started licking her, slowly at first, then increasing the rhythm, pushing his tongue inside her, gently sucking on her clit. He liked the taste of her, it was so enchanting. The fact that he was the one turning her on was so arousing to him, he let out a deep growl. She placed her hand on his head, running her fingers in his wet hair, pushing him even closer, she wished he never stop. He slid another finger in her, stroking her, even scratching her a bit, but not violently like the first time.

It was so different this time, it felt like a bigger torture. He removed the fingers, replacing them by his tongue once more. The rain was still falling down, they both were covered in mud now, but it didn`t matter to them, they were so immersed in the pleasure, everything around them was blurred.

He inserted his fingers again, this time rotating them inside of her, her whole body trembling. He touched a sensitive spot that made her arch her body pushing herself forward so she could feel him deeper. He released her other hand so he could grab her thigh and spread her legs even further. She was moaning and purring, her nails were digging into Jake`s shoulders. The stokes of his fingers became more violent. He got up and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Tell me you like it. Tell me you want more. Beg me to make you come."

She turned her head to face him, trying to catch her breath and said.

"You know I won`t do it."

He hissed, pushed his fingers deeper and then drew them out of her. She sighed feeling the emptiness.

"Tell me you want it, or I won`t continue."

She remained silent for a moment, then blushed and after a few seconds whispered.

"I want you. I want to feel you tickling me inside again. Is this enough for you?"

He smiled wickedly.

"It`ll do…for the moment." And lowering himself to kiss her, he put his fingers again inside of her.

She cried by the warm feeling. She has almost reached the climax. Just a few more strokes and she broke the kiss, arching her head backwards, screaming with pleasure. Jake felt her walls tighten. He took his fingers out and pressed them to her lips. She licked them clean with her tongue, the action making Jake`s groin even harder. She lifted herself up and kissed him, letting him sense her again.

"Thank you, ma Olo`eyktan."

Jake pushed her down.

" It`s not over yet. This was only the beginning." And he slid his member in her.


	5. Chapter 5

She was lying in her hammock; the day light was penetrating through the branches of Hometree. Everybody was still asleep, but she was awake the whole night. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see him. She would feel his touch and sense his scent. Her body trembled at the memory of him inside her. It felt so right. At first he was angry, he was trying to punish her because of her flirting with that hunter. But then he became so gentle, so different from the past times.

She remembered how he took her exhausted body in his arms and carried her to the direhorse, where he put her in front of him and rode home, while she fell asleep, her head on his chest. She could still hear his heartbeat. It was such an enchanting sound. When they arrived at Hometree, he took her off the direhorse and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving her. She stood there for a moment, watching his shadow disappearing. The storm has passed, but the wind was cold. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body embracing her again, but fought the urge of running to him.

"What is happening to me? This was supposed to be only for fun."

She had fallen into her own trap. What began as a game turned into something more serious. Her head was spinning and her heart skipped a beat. So, after all, he had tamed her, without her even realizing it. She was his now, and everything she wanted was for him to kiss her, to devour her mouth, to make her moan under his touch once again.

A loud noise took her out of these thoughts. She stood up in the hammock, trying to figure where the sound was coming from. And then she saw a few flying ikrans casting shadows from the sky. She has completely forgotten that the leader of the ikran clan was coming to visit their Olo`eyktan. She ran down the spiral of branches and outside the Hometree to meet the new arrivals. Some of the people were coming after her.

Jake was already there, greeting the young female leader. A smile was shining on his face. She couldn`t bare the sight of him being nice to another woman. She left quickly heading for the top of the tree. She needed to get out of there, to clear her head from the thoughts. Her ikran was already waiting for her.

"Forward" she commanded in her mind after making the tsahaylu. The ikran flew and took her away from the Hometree, away from Jake.

She spent her whole day in the Iknimaya, flying around the floating rocks. She wanted to feel free and light hearted again. She returned to the village late at the evening. Jake was there, near the fire, speaking to some of the hunters. He noticed her and called her name. She trembled by the sound of it coming from his mouth. His voice was so deep and arousing. She approached him slowly. He hardly ever talked to her so she was curious now.

"Where were you all day? I was searching for you"

He was so polite; she wondered what the reason was.

"I had things that I needed to do"

"I was expecting you to be here at least for the dinner. You were supposed to help the others in preparing the meals. Anyway, now go and prepare yourself. You`ll be dancing for our guests tonight."

He sounded angry and this was pissing her off. She would not take orders, not even from him. She hissed at him.

"It is not time to act offended. We have work to do. Now go." And he turned to the hunters again.

She was mad. How could he ever treat her like that? And in front of others. What was he thinking? His behavior was so unlike the one he had last night.

She prepared herself for the dances. It was a rite to greet guests comming to their Hometree and she was one of the best dancers in the tribe. The drums began their rhythm and she slowly reached the center. She looked at Jake who was sitting beside the Ikran clan leader. He whispered something in her ear and then they both laughed. He didn`t even paid attention to the dancers. To her. She moved her body graciously, the beat overwhelming her. She approached Jake who was still ignoring her, fascinated by the young leader. He turned to face her only for a couple of seconds. She felt the arrows of the jealousy pierce her heart. Her jaw tensed and she danced her way away from him, trying to concentrate on the moves again.

After the dances the whole village went silent, everybody was sleeping. But she couldn`t close her eyes. For second night in a row. She was angry so she decided to go and see her Ikran. The time spent with the beautiful creature has always been something that was calming her down.

She reached the top of the tree when she heard a small moan nearby. She stopped and her ears moved, pointing the place where the sound was coming from. She went in that direction silently, almost catlike and soon saw a woman leaning to a branch and a man, kissing passionately. The woman`s hands were in his hair pulling him even closer.

Her heart stopped, her breath was caught in her throat.

It was Jake.

With the ikran leader.

She felt her whole body losing ground. This was unbearable. Jake`s hands were all over the woman`s body, they cupped her breasts, and his fingers began teasing her nipples, causing more moans. He kissed her neck and left a bite mark on the smooth skin. Then he slowly slid down and kissed his way to her loincloth. The woman`s nails dug into his shoulders leaving small scratches. They were completely unaware of the fact that they were watched.

"You have always been a good lover"

A scream almost escaped the young huntress mouth. She couldn`t stand the sight anymore, nor hear their moans. She ran down as fast as she could and hid herself in a hollow at Hometree`s base. Her body was rocking by the suppressed cries. She couldn`t understand if the feeling holding her heart was sorrow or anger. The two lovers were still in front of her eyes. She could see Jake`s hands touching the other woman, his lips caressing her.

"All the words he whispered in my ear last night were just a lie."

She didn`t even knew what this word meant before the sky people came to her planet. But now she could feel the killing pain it caused. Her heart was bleeding. She bit hard her lower lip to stop herself from screaming from the agony she was in. She had let herself fall in love with this monster. And all he did was play tricks on her. The anger was invading her body and mind. She stopped crying and looked up.

"You may think you have tamed me, Jakesully…but I`ll prove you wrong" she swore under her breath. "You`ll pay for humiliating me, I`ll put you in a pain far greater that the one I feel now!"


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed, the guests from the Ikran clan were gone, her anger has disappeared just to be replaced by the emptiness. Her heart has turned into a stone and she could no longer feel anything. The plan of her vengeance was already formed in her head. All she had to do was to wait for the opportune moment.

Jake was always present, he would either approach her during the meals to talk to her or when she was hunting alone, asking for the love he thought she felt for him. She would often give in, only because she didn`t want him to get suspicious. She would pretend to like what he was doing to her, although everything in him disgusted her. That last night was as awful as never before. Every single kiss he placed on her body felt like poison, every touch like knife, cutting her. She was so motionless he asked her what was wrong. And she lied. For the first time in her life she used a lie. But it felt right. He didn`t deserve her honesty. All he deserved was her vendetta. And today was the day. She heard him state that he would go hunting alone, far from his usual hunting area. That was her chance. She had prepared herself and everything she needed and now was waiting for him to show up. Her ears were moving in all directions, trying to catch the smallest sound. Soon she heard a direhorse arriving. She was sure it was Jake.  
She had pulled a thin rope that was almost invisible to block the way of the animal. She prepared the spinelike arrow soaked with the sap from the scorpion thistle. Jake was quickly approaching the trap. Nor the animal or the rider noticed the rope and the direhorse faltered and fell on the ground. Jake was pressed under the creature`s body but just before he could free himself she shot the spine. It hit his hand and cut his skin, enough for the paralyzing poison to enter his blood stream. Jake lost consciousness almost immediately. She stood up from her hiding spot and went to him. He looked like he was sleeping.

"This would keep him helpless for about half an hour. Just the time I need." She smirked.

The direhorse was already on his feet when she called for her ikran, who was waiting her nearby. The creature arrived and she put Jake on it. He was heavy enough for her, but the anger that has returned in her heart gave her the strength. She flew him way up in the Iknimaya where no one would disturb them.

She had installed a small arc where she was able to tie his hands above his head. She tied him in a way his face was at her height, so she could look into his eyes when needed. His legs were slightly bent. This would be a painful position once he was awake. The next thing she did was placing a small piece of wood in his mouth tying it behind his head. She was ready.

Jake woke up slowly, only moments after he realized the state he was in. He looked up just to see her smiling calmly.

"Well… good morning, honey. How are you feeling?"

He struggled against the ropes holding his hands together and tried to say something. The wood was preventing him from speaking so all she heard was a growl.

"Now, Jake, we will have some fun. Look, remember your old friend?"

She showed him the razor palm whip she was holding in her hand.

"This will be my vengeance, dear."

He looked at her puzzled and his growls became louder. She hit him hard on the face with the whip, cutting his skin. Blood ran freely from his cheek. He struggled harder now.

"Stop it!" she hissed. "I want you to be as motionless as you can…so I`m going to help you. I don`t want you to feel uncomfortable, right?"

She grabbed a kind of animal skin gloves and with their help took some razor palm leaves. Jake`s eyes grew wide.

"This will help you to stay still" and with that she began to wrap the leaves around his arms straitening them.

The spines dug into his skin, more blood dropping from the tiny wounds. Jake was snarling and moaning from the pain he felt. It was then when he first realized this was not a game. He tried to kick her with his foot, but it was still insensible so he wasn`t able to hurt her. She stepped back quickly taking more leaves.

"I think your legs need some of them too."

She wrapped the rest of the leaves and doubled the pain. She looked at his eyes. He had tears in them.

"Better then the ropes, right?"

He hissed at her. She came closer and licked the blood from his cheek. He turned his head and slightly hit her. She just smiled.

"Oh, I knew it I had forgotten something." She took a rope and tied it around his neck. Now even the tiniest move of his head was causing him to choke and suffocate.

"Now you are ready."

She took the whip and spanked him hard on the chest. The spines cut deep. He tensed his body only to feel the pain from the leaves again. She continued to whip him all over his body. At first he was fighting it, he gathered all his strength to free himself, but soon realized it was impossible. He was helpless, counting only on her mercy. And she seemed merciless. He was wondering what has got her.

She whipped him until he was completely covered in cuts and blood. He could barely stand anymore. He was feeling so weak, his whole body was hurting, and the slight cold wind was making the pain hundred times stronger. Then she tore his loincloth.

"Hmm…you are not aroused. And I thought you liked it the tough way. We`ll fix that." And she grabbed his member stroking it gently. Despite the agony he moaned from the pleasure. Her touch was warm and her hand felt so soft. His groin soon became hard. She smiled and backed up a little.

"Always the weak around the women." She said and spanked his arousal with the whip.

He snarled loud, biting hard on the wood. She repeated the action again. He almost lost consciousness. This was more that he could bear. She leaned down and licked the blood away, the moisture burning his flesh. Then she got up and removed the wood from his mouth. He tried to speak, but it was hard. The rope around his neck was so tight, his throat hurt.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" His voice has become harsh, he needed water.

"What is wrong with me? You ask me after what you have done?"

"Remind me please, because it seems I have forgotten. I thought we had something going on."

"We had. Until I saw you."

He looked at her surprised.

"I.." but she cut him placing the wood again.

"I have more for you to come. Let`s not lose time in vain speeches"

He roared.

She turned away from him. She felt tears burn her eyes. She was so mad at him, but seeing him now, so miserable, so vulnerable was too much for her. Every time she noticed the pain written on his face, a knife cut her heart. But she had to finish this. She had to forget the love she felt for him. She reminded herself of what he had done; she recalled the images of him and that woman kissing each other. He had to be punished. He had to know what it was like to feel like dying. She turned to face him.

Jake was slowly recovering, although he could barely move. The spines were still cutting his skin. She took a small bowl full of some strange liquid and got to him. She soaked his loincloth in the liquid and slowly began caressing his body with it.

Jake screamed like he was being skinned alive. The liquid was burning his wounds, it was stinging. His body convulsed involuntary causing even more cuts and more pain and more burning. Tears began running down his face. She saw them and her heart tensed.

She couldn`t stand watching him cry. He was supposed to be a monster, but now he seemed like a lost little child. So tender and helpless. She wanted to stop the torture right there and just kiss him and hold him until the pain was gone. But she couldn`t do it. He should never understand just how much she loved him. Because it didn`t really mattered to him. He was just using her to satisfy his needs. Although she had done the same. That first time, it seemed so long ago now, she just wanted to know what the feeling of making love to Jake was. She was curious, he was something new, so different from the others, he knew things she haven`t even imagined.

Her hands continued to touch his body, still holding the loincloth. He had stopped moving already, he didn`t have the strength anymore. Just small sounds of agony were escaping his throat. She looked at him, but didn`t see the mess he represented now.

Instead she saw him smiling, his face illuminated by the bioluminescent light, the fires in his eyes. She saw his gaze, full of love. He was leaning over her while they were lying on the ground and in the mud. Their eyes locked and he whispered.

"I`m yours. You have made me a monster, but you have also made me show the best of me. And all I want is to be with you, forever. Like now. I want to hold you and watch the stars with you, I want to kiss you and hear you moan when I touch you." And she was happy back then. Because she could finally admit to herself that she loved him as well. That he was everything she wanted.

Her hand stopped. She turned back into the reality just to see that Jake has dropped his head forward and not even a sound was to be heard from him. She let down the bowl and the cloth, her hands grabbing softly his face.

"Jake?" she was already crying

"Jake?!"

She shook him. He slowly opened his eyes, blurry from the pain.

She removed the wood.

"Why?" He whispered.

It hurt to say it but she had to.

"Because you cheated on me. With that Ikran clan leader."

He looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow.

"I didn`t." He felt it harder to speak with every next word.

"Don`t lie to me Jake, I saw you that night, near the ikrans"

He was shoked.

"She…we have been together once before the battle. And…she wanted more" He choked.

She let his face and backed up a little, the memories returning to her.

He continued.

"She had put something in my food. I didn`t know it and I didn`t know what I was doing. It felt like in a dream. I…I…realized where I was and what was going on just before we could…"

He stopped, he didn`t have the strength to continue. But he tried.

"Nothing happened. I could not be with another woman. You are the only for me. You will always be."

She looked deep into his eyes, and saw his honesty. This was not a lie. This was the truth.

"Jake…" she sighed, suppressing her cry.

What has she done? This was all so wrong. She leaned and kissed him softly, feeling her and his tears mix together. She felt him trying to respond to the kiss, she felt his warm breath. But then she couldn`t feel anything more. She opened her eyes just to see him motionless, still, hanging from the ropes like a puppet.

"Jake…"


	7. Chapter 7

She was sitting outside of the Hometree, her legs crossed in front of her. Her tears were falling freely, like every other day of the last month. She heard the children laugh, but that made her even sadder. She remembered everything of that day like it was yesterday.

Jake was unconscious when she drew her face away from him. She feared he was already dead. The shock was almost unbearable but she had to assure herself. She leaned down pressing her ear to his chest. She waited for a second or two, crying silently, when she thought she heard a weak heartbeat. Maybe he was still alive. She quickly untied him and removed the palm leaves. His body fell on the ground like a lifeless corpse. She gathered all the strength she had to put him on the ikran. Her hands were covered in his blood, the liquid she had used on him was preventing the wounds from closing and the blood from stopping. She headed towards Hometree as fast as she could.

She looked up. The daylight was so bright, just like that day when she arrived with the wounded Olo`eyktan, yelling for help. Some of the men and the tsahik ran to her.

"What happened?" The tsahik asked her.

"He…I found him."

It was unbelievable to lie to the tsahik, but she just couldn`t say the words. What would she say? "I killed our Olo`eyktan. I beat the savior of our planet to death. Only because I was jealous…"

The elder woman just looked at her, sizing her before she ran inside to try and save Jake.

She felt a hand on her shoulder but didn`t turn to see who it was. A young, strong man had stepped behind her, without her even noticing him. He sat beside her.

"Still crying?"

"I can`t help it."

"The love that you feel must be stronger than I thought."

"More the regret. I`m the one who has the guilt for what happened."

He ran his fingers through her hair, the motion bringing so many memories in her mind. Memories of Jake caressing her, touching her in their sweetest moments.

"You have to forgive yourself. The others have already forgiven you."

She didn`t say anything for a moment, just stared blankly in front of her, not looking at the man talking.

"Are you sure? After what I`ve done. After what happened. And only because I was stupid enough to think that was a cheating. And we weren`t even mated, I had no right to be that mad."

"Yes, you did. You saw what you saw. I would have done the same if I were you. You have to forget it and continue to live your life. You sit here every single day, crying."

She looked at him, for the first time.

"But I can`t forget. Every time I close my eyes I see the pain, the wounds that I have caused. The suffering. I prefer to be dead." And she began to cry more.

"I was the monster."

He tried to stop her, but she continued.

"Look! There isn`t even a single scar on my body. Not even a cut. I wasn`t beaten or whipped. And I was the one who was flirting around. I shouldn`t be angry."

He didn`t say a word. It was hurting him to see her in such a state. Time had passed and she should feel better now, but instead she was felling worse with every next day. He embraced her softly, almost fearing she would reject him. But she just placed her head on his chest, more tears running down her cheeks. They stayed like this for awhile. Then he said:

"I want to show you something."

"I`m not in the mood right now. I just want to be alone again."

"No, I won`t let you. You have to get over it already. Come, this will make you feel better."

He was holding his hand in front of her, waiting for her. She hesitated for a moment, but then took his hand.

"Maybe he would be able to make me forget." she thought.

The young man was leading her to a secluded place near the Hometree. They arrived to a beautiful lawn, surrounded by trees and flowers.

"We are here. Isn`t it marvelous?"

Her heart stopped when she saw where they were. This was the place by the stream where Jake told her for the first time that he loved her. She lost ground under her feet and fell. The sorrow was overwhelming her again. The man got closer to her and slid himself down to kneel beside her, taking hold of her.

"What happened?"

"Too many memories" she whispered.

"Will you let me erase those memories?"

She looked into his eyes, they were bright yellow, full of concern and something else. Desire maybe?

"I really don`t…" but she couldn`t finish, because he placed his fingers on her lips, silencing her.

"There is a second chance for everyone. The life gives you new opportunities. Just take them" and with this he leaned to kiss her.

She was reluctant at first, but the feeling of tender lips against hers was something she hadn`t felt for a long time. She gave into the kiss, deepening it, although her tears were still there. He broke the kiss and put his thumbs on her cheeks, softly wiping away the tears. Then he kissed her face.

"You don`t need to cry anymore"

She couldn`t look at him. She didn`t want this to happen but still she was surrendering to the desire.

He removed the necklace and then the loincloth she was wearing leaving her completely naked before kissing her again, this time more passionately. She reached to touch his chest and caressed her way to his cloth, removing it and almost cupping his groin. But he stopped her hand.

"This night will be only for you. I want to give you the pleasure you have never had before. I want to wash away all the bad memories and regrets that you feel." And he moved her hand on his shoulder.

Then took her in his embrace and made her sit on him, his head at the height of her breasts. He drew his tongue out and licked softly her nipples. A small cry escaped her lips and she pressed him closer to her. His hands were on her back now, moving slowly up and down, feeling her every curve. Her skin was so smooth, her body so well shaped. His hand then touched her clit, teasing it and tickling it. She moaned loudly now and bit slightly his ear.

He growled against her, feeling his member was already hard. Her tail was caressing his thighs. He cupped her hips lifting her up so he could position himself at her opening and then painfully slow she slid down. They both groaned from the sensation. She was still sad, but the sorrow was beginning to fade away, replaced by the excitement. She kissed his neck and licked his jaw, placing small kisses on his face while moving up and down, controlling the rhythm.

He had let her to guide him, all he wanted was for her to feel better, to feel something different than the misery. She ran her fingers up his back and found a small scar. She wondered how many of them did he have. Then she dug her nails into the skin. His whole body trembled and he pushed himself deeper into her, both of them completely lost into the act.

Soon he felt she was about to come and took her queue in his hands. She didn`t notice it. She was busy nibbling his ear whispering in it lovely words while playing with his hair. He reached for his queue as well and brought them near, the tendrils almost touching. His body tensed from the anticipation when he saw the first tendrils unite and only moments after the two queues were bound.

She immediately drew her head back, her eyes growing wide from the realization. She was so close to the climax when everything mixed together. Her memories, his, her arousal and his own, she could feel it all. She could feel her touch on his skin, she could feel her moisture surrounding his groin. And she could sense the love he shared for her. The fear that she might refuse him. She felt his strength and saw her in his eyes. She almost lost consciousness. All those emotions were making her crazy.

The orgasm came so quickly, and was so powerful, her whole body rocked. The tears began to run again.

"What have you done?" she whispered, almost unable to speak.

He looked at her.

"I wanted to be sure that you know how I feel. That I love you the way you are, a monster, a devil, an angel, innocent and corrupted. And this was the only way."

She was shocked and couldn`t say a word. He smiled.

"You are mine now. We are mated for life and there is no escape from me, even if you decide to torture me almost to death again."

She saw the naughty fires in his eyes and sensed his excitement through the bond. She smiled.

"Jake…you`re such a skx..." but he shut her up with a kiss.

THE END


End file.
